


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by sixnunder



Category: B1A4, EXO, Girl's Day (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, i will add tags as i write i swear, inspired in sick of losing soulmates by dodie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnunder/pseuds/sixnunder
Summary: In a world where soulmates find each other when they touch for the first time, is Hongbin's destiny to be alone for the rest of his life?





	1. Haphephobia

Washing mugs wasn’t Hongbin’s dream job, but it was the best he could do to _keep_ his job. The day before a client almost sued the coffee shop because Hongbin left a frappuccino fall on the young man’s lap. Thanks to his boss, the place was safe, but they’ve lost a valuable consumer. And knowing that, knowing it was his fault, was killing him from the inside. But he couldn’t help it, he sees those images, flashing and blinding his mind, and he needs to back up.

“Hongbin” A familiar voice took him out of his bubble. When he raised his head, a perfectly known smile was dedicated to him.

“Hey, Ahyoung” He smiled back, turning around to the counter after leaving the last mug on the table. “Same as always?”

She pretended to be surprised, like every single time she went to the shop. “How did you know?” She asked before both of them laughed. Hongbin was preparing a little box with the best salty snacks they had, when the young woman drew his attention.

“There’s a good looking man staring at you.”

She was lying.

“I’m sure he’s staring at you.”

It couldn’t be true.

“I don’t think so, when I came in he was already looking at you.”

Could it?

“Where?”

The grin in her face was enough for Hongbin to know she wasn’t lying. She lean against the glass, careful not to break anything, and whispered centimeters away from him. So, when he raised his head, he looked straight to where she told him the man was. Tall, brown skin, intense eyes.

She was right, he was good looking. And he was staring at him, he now knew it. Because he smiled at him when their eyes met, and Hongbin replied with a little, shy smile before getting back to work.


	2. Blind Date

“I need you to help me with something” Ahyoung suddenly said, bringing Hongbin back to earth.

“Me?” He was a little bit confused, not really knowing what he could be helpful with. In fact, it was pretty surprising of him not messing up with the task the owner gave him. Not that selling cupcakes was a risky task, but he had already learned he could make it an impossible mission in any second.

“I want to set a blind date for Hyeri and Minah” She said, raising her eyebrows.

Both of them have known the girls for a long time, actually since they were in high school, but Hongbin never thought of them as a couple. Yet, if Ahyoung saw something between them, they were definitely meant to be. Ahyoung was rarely wrong about that kind of things.

“And why do you need my help? I’m sure you can do it by yourself” He turned is head back to a new customer, taking her order and making some coffee as he was asked to.

“Because your boss loves you and will let you use this place for them to date, right?” She was blinking her eyes to him, fast and lovely, trying to be cute. She was cute but he wasn’t going to fall for that. Not after all those years.

“So you want me to risk my job for a blind date.”

“I knew you would get the idea” Hongbin rolled his eyes when Ahyoung winked at him. He wanted to say he couldn’t believe what she was expecting him to do – sadly, he could.

“Eat your snacks, Silly Brain.”

She stared at Hongbin the next hour, he could feel her eyes on his neck as he worked. Meanwhile, his thoughts were disperse: some on ways to help his best friend, some on the handsome man that was still in the cafe.

“We can turn the lights off and put some candles on that table” Ahyoung wondered, looking at the tablet on the corner.

“Isn’t that too cliché, tho?” Hongbin frowned, cleaning the glass.

“I thought you didn’t want to help” A smirk appeared in the young woman’s face and he knew he fucked up.

“ _I thought you didn’t want to help_ ” He mocked back. “I don’t, but if you’re going to make me lose my job I want it to be for something good.”

“It will be great! You need to trust me...”

“You really aren’t giving me any reason to do so” He was lucky to move just in time before a snack was thrown at him.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t” He replied, barely trying not to laugh.

“Whatever, I’m going to call Hyeri and tell her to come here tonight. Minah is on you” And, before he could even complain, she left with her phone on her hand.

“This girl, I swear to God...” He flicked his tongue, taking out his own phone before the owner came next to him.

“Are you going to take a break?” The old man didn’t seem really happy with the idea, so Hongbin decided he should be back as fast as he could.

“I need to make a call” He smiled lightly, hoping that his boss still had a weak spot for him, even after what he did the day before. Lucky he was, the next minute he was outside the cafe and calling his friend.

“Hey, Hongbin” Minah’s voice was too sleepy for it to be past noon.

“Did you watch movies until late?” Hongbin didn’t even think of replying to her greeting.

“Isn’t it too early for you to yell at me?” She complained.

“It’s almost 3pm, Minah” He sighed.

Well, it really wasn’t new. At least she answered his call.

“Do you have anything to do tonight?” Straight to the point, he remembered. His boss was going to be pissed off if he didn’t get back to work in ten minutes.

“You woke me up to make plans for tonight?” This time, the one who yelled was her.

“You should have been awake at ten o’clock!” He yelled back.

“Stot yelling at me, I’m older than you!”

“Barely. And you act like you’re years younger.”

“ _You act like you’re years younger_ ” She mocked back before sighing. “I don’t have plans for tonight.”

“Great. Come to the cafe after we close.”

“Why do you want me t–” Hongbin hanged up without letting her finish her question. He knew he was going to regret it later, he just didn’t care in that moment.

* * *

“If you break anything, even a mug, I will get killed” Hongbin said for the fifth time.

“Yes, mom” Ahyoung replied, getting hit lightly by the youngest.

“I’m doing this because they need to date.”

“Isn’t it because you trust me?” She raised both eyebrows.

“No” An evil smirk painted his features.

It was 7pm and the place was starting to get empty, since it was closing an hour later. Hongbin was dealing with the costumers while Ahyoung was preparing the table they would use for the blind date. The didn’t talk too much since both of them were busy, although that didn’t stop Hongbin for warning his best friend two or three times more.

There were ten minutes for it to be 8pm, when a face that Hongbin recognized entered the cafe.

“Why did you hung up?” Minah screamed, threatening with fighting him but being stopped by Ahyoung.

“I had to work” He simply replied.

“ _I had to work_ ” Minah mocked.

“Ah, stop it! Ahyoung” He looked for the oldest’s attention. When their eyes met, she knew what she had to do.

“Is everything ready?” Ahyoung said after leaving Minah on the table. Hongbin just nodded.

But there was a problem: Hyeri was nowhere to be seen.

“Did you make sure she was coming?” Hongbin asked, getting nervous.

“Yes, I did. She should be here at any mom–” Ahyoung couldn’t end her sentence before the youngest got into the cafe.

“What do you two have in mind?” She looked at them, suspicious, before Ahyoung took her to the table.

Hongbin ended the dishes just in time for his best friend to take them to the newborn couple. At least, the expected newborn couple.

Both of them got into the roles of cook and waitress for the rest of the night. At first, it was awkward for Minah and Hyeri, Hongbin could sense it. Yet, they found their way through it and talked about everything and nothing until they had to leave. It was an experience he didn’t know he needed, he even got to see, for the first time, how their faces changed when Hyeri helped Minah to get up of her chair. They seemed happier, like they’ve finally found what they were looking for.

It almost made Hongbin want to find his soulmate. Almost.

* * *

He tried to keep calm, he seriously tried. But, how could him? How could he stay still when he had such a handsome man staring directly at him? And, just for the record, the customer decided it was a good idea to sit next to the glass that covered the cupcakes. It was different, having much closer than before. It was nice, because Hongbin could give him a better look. Yet, it was difficult to deal with, since it was distracting and made him nervous. Even more than before.

“Sorry for making you uncomfortable” He talked.

Hongbin didn’t think he would talk to him.

“W-What?” He was so confused he couldn’t even talk.

The fact that the man giggled just made everything worse. Hongbin was sure he wasn’t going to forget it for a long time – not because it was mean, but because it was too beautiful. It wasn’t fair that he looked that cute while doing something so ordinary. Although, Hongbin didn’t know what made it so special: if the sound of the laugh that made him shiver, or the way his eyes closed and his lips showed the most pure smile he had seen in his entire life.

“I was staring at you. Again. Sorry for that” He was nervous, Hongbin could feel it when he talked.

“It’s okay” He said, pretending to be concentrated in taking a piece of cake for another customer.

He needed to _breathe_.

“My name is Hakyeon” Hongbin turned around, watching the man’s hand and smiling quietly.

“I thought I should probably introduce myself, since I’ve been making you nervous lately. But probably I’m just bothering you, I’m sor–”

“Hongbin” He replied, not letting him finish. He didn’t want the man to get the wrong idea – he was thankful Hakyeon was the first one to say something. “I’m… My name is Hongbin” A second shy smile appeared in his face.

Age, studies, jobs. Those were the things they talked about the most while Hongbin was working. Everything went great after that little incident, even better than he expected. Sadly, Hakyeon had to leave at noon to have a meeting with his father. It was weird, like something good reached Hongbin just to leave him forever, even though the oldest told him he was going to visit him again the next day.

When he left, Hongbin felt sorry because he couldn’t shake hands with Hakyeon like he intended him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooow, this chapter is longer than the first one ! i hope you liked it, i will try to make chapters this long or even longer from now on.
> 
> pd: i don't know when will the next update be. since i'm at the university, i don't have much time to write, but i will try my best to keep you guys updated !

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short because it's the first chapter BUT I promise I will do my best to bring you longer ones from now on /o/


End file.
